


Seriously? Clowns?

by holyhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Tickle fights, Reader-Insert, This is my first fanfiction ever so whoops, Werewolf Hunt, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhuntress/pseuds/holyhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather simple Werewolf hunt with the Winchesters, Dean decides to take yours and Sam's feelings for each other into his own hands by recounting his and Sam's prank battle to you in hopes of getting you two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously? Clowns?

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your Name
> 
> (Y/N/N): Your Nickname
> 
> (Y/E/C): Your Eye Color

For about a year and a half now, you’d been hunting alongside two of the best hunters there were: Sam and Dean Winchester. Granted, they were probably also the only two who would put up with your obsession of shows and books. Really, you were just like Charlie, minus the being into chicks part, but you were still a full time hunter.

 

You three had just returned back to the Men of Letters’ Bunker from a werewolf hunt that had been a bit tougher than an easy find-it-and-shoot-the-son-of-a-bitch kind considering there were, in fact, two werewolves instead of a lone wolf. You guys still ganked them, but not without a few cuts and dislocated shoulders here and there, the latter mainly belonging to you specifically.

 

“On three, okay, (Y/N/N)?” Dean asked from your left where he stood, one hand lying gently on your arm, the other on your shoulder.

 

Taking a deep breath, you clenched the bed sheet underneath you into your fist, mentally preparing yourself for the excruciating pain that was about to come; you nodded once.

 

“Alright. One—” _Crack_.

 

“Sonnovabitch!” You hissed through clenched teeth as your shoulder was popped back into place.

 

A low chuckle escaped Dean, which soon turned into a full-body laugh after you _attempted_ to hit him with a pillow for laughing at your pain.

 

“You know, when one says “On three”, they typically _count to three_ ,” you grumble while you rub your sore shoulder before heading off to the library to find Sam, who, unlike his brother who is _still_ laughing, is tolerable to be around considering he doesn’t laugh at your pain. Also, perhaps, the fact that you’ve grown a bit of a small (okay, _big_ ) crush on the youngest Winchester. Much to your relief, however, said Moose was, in fact, sitting at one of the tables in the library nursing a rather nasty cut the second werewolf had given him.

 

“Need any help?” You asked as you near Sam, grabbing the beer that was next to his homemade first-aid kit and taking a big gulp, earning you a chuckle similar to his older brother’s from Sam.

 

“Actually, yeah. Could you wrap my arm for me?” He asked, sneakily stealing the bottle of cheap beer back when you weren’t looking and replacing it with a roll of gauze in your now empty hand.

 

Sticking your bottom lip out in a mock pout at the loss of the stolen drink, you begin to unroll the gauze before turning to face the already stitched-up cut on Sam’s tanned bicep. The moment your hand came into contact with his arm, heat rushed to your cheeks involuntarily. ‘ _No, you’ve managed this long; no breaking now even if feeling his toned muscles ripple and tense under your hand as you wrap his bicep for him makes you want to just run your hands over him, and… (Y/N)! No! You will **not** ruin your guys’ friendship because of some silly crush_.’

 

Shaking your head minutely to rid yourself of such thoughts, you quickly finish and secure the gauze before excusing yourself to go take a shower and clean off. It wasn’t a _total_ lie; you just… needed to clear your head from being that close to Sam.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unbeknownst to you, Sam watched you quickly exit the library with a confused, and slightly disappointed, look on his face. He continued to stare off in the direction where soft footsteps echoed off the halls, heaving a sigh once he couldn’t hear them anymore. Snatching up the now half empty beer, Sam downed the rest just as Dean strolled into the library wearing a rather smug grin.

 

“Take that as you two didn’t have a heavy make-out session just now?” Said Winchester questioned, completely aware of how you _both_ felt about each other but were too blind to see how the other felt.

 

Throwing his brother one of his trademark bitch-faces, Sam directed his gaze back onto the now empty bottle in his hand, his expression softening before replying solemnly; “You _know_ she doesn’t feel the same way, so shut it, okay?”

 

Dean sighed heavily as he watched his brother stare idly at the empty beer bottle. Did he _seriously_ not see any of the longing glances you stole when you thought the younger Winchester wasn’t looking? ‘ _I swear if those two don’t do something soon, I’m gonna throw them into some small, confined room and lock them in together until they snap out of whatever self-doubt-blindness crap they seem to have_.’

 

A figurative lightbulb lit up over Dean’s head as he had a sudden, devious plan to get you and Sam alone together, and maybe, _finally_ , hook up.

 

“Well, while you drown in your own self-pity and (Y/N/N) does whatever she does, I’m headin’ out to the bar in town.” As Dean was saying this, he had grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair he’d set it down on as well as the keys to the Impala. As he was exiting the library, he turned to the left instead of the right, the right being the way out of the Bunker. “Do something I’d do!” He shouted teasingly to his younger brother as he made his way down to your room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam let out a loud sigh in response to his brother’s words; do something Dean would do… yeah, that sounds _smart_. Well, if he were being completely honest with himself, he wouldn’t actually mind doing something Dean would do, at least with you. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought of you actually reciprocating his feelings. ‘ _Maybe she does…? Even if she doesn’t, hanging out while Dean’s gone wouldn’t hurt, right?’_

 

After having a quick, basically one-sided argument with himself, the moose-of-a-man nodded to himself before gathering up all the medical supplies he had spread across one of the tables to put them away whilst going through a mental list of what the two of you could do throughout the night, considering Dean most likely wouldn’t be back until later tomorrow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You had just finished getting dressed after your quick shower when a loud knock rang out, giving you about three seconds to react before Dean’s head stuck in. “You decent?”

 

Rolling your (Y/E/C) eyes in irritation that he’d asked that _after_ he had stuck his head into your room, you sarcastically retorted, “Why _no_ , Dean, I’m completely and utterly _in_ decent. Would you mind giving me a second? Oh, wait, it’s too late.”

 

Dean simply just chuckled at your snarkiness, but held up his hands in surrender as he pushed your door the rest of the way open as he came into your room. “Just wanted to let you know I’m heading into town to hit a bar.”

 

You narrowed your eyes skeptically at the Hunter, wondering why he’d stopped by to tell you something as unimportant as that. “Okay…? Is that all you stopped by to say?”

 

Dean silently shut your bedroom door before moving towards your bed and taking a seat on the edge of it, patting the empty spot next to him before replying. “Well, since you _asked_ , no, that’s not all I can by to tell you. You up for a quick story before I head out?”

 

You kept your eyes narrowed in confusion as you slowly sat down next to him, unsure of what the Hunter was about to tell you. “Um… sure? As long as you keep it PG-13 at least.”

 

This earned you a smirk from the man sitting next to you. ‘ _As long as you and Sam **don’t** keep it PG-13 after I tell you it_ ,’ Dean thought to himself before continuing. “Nah, this isn’t anything like my drunken stories. Okay, so have either me or Sam ever told you the story of our prank wars we had however many years ago?”

 

You immediately straightened, giving Dean your full attention now as a smile similar to the Cheshire cat’s spread across your face. “Why no, I don’t believe you two ever have. Please, enlighten me on this fascinating memory of yours.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’d been about an hour since the last time Sam had seen you, which was odd considering he was sitting in the Bunker’s library cataloging books, which was something you did almost every day as well. If you weren’t doing that, however, you were either reading a book in the library or catching up on your latest show, which happened to be lying untouched on the edge of the table Sam sat at still.

 

Sam’s eyebrows drew together slightly as a confused and curious expression painted his visage. Deciding to go check on you and make sure you hadn’t been abducted—yeah, like _that_ could ever happen in the Bunker—or anything of the sorts, Sam exited the library and made his way towards your room. Upon reaching your room, he knocked twice, only to be met with silence. He called out your name just to make sure you’d heard him, but still he was greeted with nothing. His concern now doubling, he opened your door and quickly scanned your room, only to find it empty.

 

‘ _Okay, no need to freak out, Sam. Maybe she’s just at the shooting range? Yeah, right, she never misses or needs practice, why would she now? Dammit, where is— What the hell? Is my hand glued to her door knob?_ ’Sure enough, as the giant clad-in-plaid tried to release his hold on the door knob, his hand wouldn’t uncurl from the metal. “What the hell?” His concern for you was now replaced by utter confusion as he continued to try and pry his hand away, but it seemed futile.

 

“Oh _Saa~aam_ ,” the sound of your voice had Sam turning sharply towards the direction it had come from, relief flooding through him upon hearing your voice. However, the relief he felt vanished in an instant as one of the most inhuman, yet still masculine, screeches escaped Sam’s lips upon the sight he was met with. There, standing right where he had heard your voice, stood a friggin’ _clown_ , holding a couple of balloons and everything.

 

The short, you-sized clown offered Sam a small wave and a _very_ creepy smile, causing the Hunter to desperately try and get away from it. However, the fact that his hand was still glued to your door suddenly hit him as your door was slammed shut from him trying to escape.

 

“Dammit, you freaky Carny, get the hell away from me before I—!” The sound of your girlish giggles coming from the demonic creature standing in front of him cut off his threat, and nothing but complete and utter confusion washed over Sam. “…What in Hell is going on?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Dean had told you the story of his and Sam’s prank battles and had left for the bar, you all but sprinted out of your room in search of materials you would need for what you were about to do.

 

About ten minutes of scavenging through a supply closet, your wardrobe, and your makeup bag had passed, and once you had found what you needed, you locked yourself in your bathroom for the next forty minutes. Once you were done remaking yourself into what would most likely give Sam a heart attack or get you punched, you quickly scanned the halls to make sure said moose wasn’t in sight before dashing off back into your room.

 

Once you were in your room, which was the room in between Sam and Dean’s rooms, you made sure you definitely looked the part in your full-sized mirror on the back of your door. For starters, you were dressed in a typical clown outfit, which you had no idea _when_ and _where_ you had gotten it. Your face was decorated with snow white face paint, accompanied by a perfect, small red circle on the tip of your nose, and blue ovals around your eyes, as well as some typical black eyeliner. Grinning evilly, you quickly added cherry red lipstick to your mouth and pulled a wig on your head that was the same shade of red.

 

‘ _Perfect, now all that’s left is the super glue and the balloons_ ,’ you thought to yourself as you grabbed said items, exiting the bedroom and putting the prior all around your doorknob. With the three colored balloons in your hand, you made your way down to the end of the hall and waited for the youngest Winchester.

 

It only took about five minutes of waiting before the sound of his heavy footsteps suddenly began to echo off the walls, only increasing in volume as he came closer to your location. They stopped early, however, indicating that he had in fact stopped in front of your room. ‘ _This is it, (Y/N)…_ ’

 

You listened as he called out for you, and the moment he opened your door and peered into your room, you ever so quietly made your way down towards where he stood and stopped what you would call a safe distance from getting your nose broken if he did in fact try and punch you.

 

You called out to him then, causing him to turn towards you with a look that would’ve made your knees go weak any other time. His caring and relieved expression, however, lasted for about a whole second before what you would call an expression of complete terror washed over his visage.

 

Mentally, you did your little happy dance because _you just scared Sam freaking Winchester_ , but on the outside you continued playing the part of Sam’s worst fear by giving him a very creepy smile and a small wave. However, the moment he started panicking and had accidentally slammed your door shut whilst giving out weak threats, your composure broke.

 

At first, only a small giggle made its way passed your painted lips, but upon seeing Sam become very _confused_ at the sound of _your_ laughter coming from what he thought was some random clown, you broke down into a fit of full body laughter on the floor. Because of this, though, you missed the way Sam seemed to work through what was _actually_ happening, and the way the corners of his lips curled up into a devilish grin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While you were still busy cracking up on the floor over your success, Sam decided it was _his_ turn now. He directed his attention to the hand still glued to your door knob, and tested how strongly glued it actually was. To his utter delight, it seemed that you hadn’t used much, and the sweat from his earlier freak out had weakened the super glue exponentially. After a few seconds of jiggling and pulling, Sam managed to free his hand from the doorknob.

 

It seemed that throughout the whole time he was trying to free himself, you still hadn’t stopped laughing or even _looked_ his way. His grin grew even more as he closed the remaining distance between the two of you and hauled you up and over his shoulder, effectively ceasing your laughter.

 

“Wha— Sam! Put me down!” Your breathing was slightly heavy from your laughing fit, but you paid no attention as the questions of how he was free and what he was doing raced through your mind.

 

Sam held you up over his shoulder with one arm slung over your legs while his free hand was busy removing your wig. Questions continued to run through your head, but one was quickly answered when Sam walked into the Bunker’s living room and dropped you onto one of the couches. You were about to sit up when Sam suddenly appeared on top of you, straddling your hips so you wouldn’t be able to run off. You shot him a confused look, but he paid no mind as he locked his legs under yours and took hold of both your wrists with only one of his hands.

 

“Sam! Let me go!” It was a good thing your face was painted white, otherwise Sam would’ve seen your cheeks go red the moment he straddled you. He still hadn’t said a single thing the whole time, however, so you began to wiggle around under him to try and slip out from under him. His hold, though, seemed too strong for you to get out of.

 

(Y/E/C) eyes flew up to meet his hazel ones when a low chuckle suddenly escaped the man above you. “No, I think I’ll just stay right here, and get some payback for that whole _clown_ thing you just pulled.”

 

Dread and curiousness took hold of you, but the latter was suddenly resolved when the Hunter above you brought his free hand to your side and began to tickle you. _Very_ obnoxious giggles suddenly filled your ears as you squirmed around to get away from him. “Sa-a-ahaha! Sa-am, cut it out! I-ahaha, I’m sor-ry!”

 

Pleased that he had gotten you to apologize—and had most _definitely_ gotten you back—he continued his attack on your side for a few more seconds before removing his hand from your side and letting it simply rest on your hip. His eyes and smug smirk screamed victory, you saw once your eyes opened, which you had screwed shut the moment his tickle-attack had started. Your breathing was once again heavy from laughing, and as it slowly began to even out, you suddenly became aware of both of your positions.

 

Warmth radiated from his body and onto yours, and you both touched almost everywhere. His hips were still straddling yours, your legs were tangled with his, his hand still kept a now gentle hold on your wrists, and his face was mere inches from yours. You’d only realized this when your eyes had locked with his and you finally felt his warm exhales ghost over your lips. The realization of this apparently only just now hit him as well, but neither of you made any move to separate. If anything, it seemed as though the distance between your faces was slowly closing.

 

You realized then that the distance _was_ becoming smaller; Sam was slowly lowering his face to yours, and you were lifting yours to his. ‘ _Screw it_ ,’ you thought before shutting your eyes and closing the remaining distance. You gently pressed your lips to his own, relishing the feeling of how after a second Sam slowly moved his lips against your own. His lips were slightly chapped, but also soft, you realized, which caused a small smile to grace your lips amidst the kiss. You pulled one of your captured hands free and let it rest on the back of his neck before tangling it in his _very_ soft, brown hair.

 

The two of you held the kiss for a few more seconds before separating for air. Sam kept his his head lowered so that your foreheads were touching, and the small smile from earlier found its way back onto your lips upon feeling his breath ghost over your lips again.

 

Content, you both simply remained like that for however long before you slowly opened your eyes; you were greeted with a look of pure peacefulness and joy adorning the youngest Winchester’s face. His hazel eyes fluttered open then, gazing lovingly down into your own (Y/E/C) orbs. You reached up and tucked a lock of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear, letting your hand gently trace down the side of his face afterwards before caressing his cheek. A soft sigh escaped the Hunter’s lips then, as he leaned into your touch with a soft smile of his own.

 

“You know…” Sam began, “I’ve always imagined how it would be to kiss you, but I must admit, you dressed as a _clown_ wasn’t one of them.”

 

A breathy laugh erupted from your throat at his quip, but you could also feel a new blush color your white cheeks at the fact that _Sam Winchester_ had thought about kissing _you_.

 

“Well, for the record, I’ve thought the same thing about you, and a clown wasn’t in my fantasies either,” you joked back before lifting your head and few inches and placing a quick peck on Sam’s lips.

 

Chuckling, Sam untangled himself from you before standing up and offering you his hand, which you gladly took. “Well, how about we get you back to looking like _you_ , and then try that again?”

 

(Y/E/C) eyes sparkling with pure happiness, you gave Sam’s hand a small squeeze as a bright smile curled your lips. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there, fellow Supernatural fans! This is my first ever Fan Fiction, and it got kinda long so whoops. ^_^; Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed! I had a very fun time writing this, and I'm currently in the midst of writing a Castiel/Reader multi-chapter that might get posted either this week or the next? Don't count on it, I get distracted very easily. Alright, well, I'm done rambling. I'd very much appreciate feedback and all that good stuff. Let me know if you liked it and would like to see more from me! xxx


End file.
